A common problem associated with implantation of a percutaneous access device (PAD) is skin regeneration about the periphery of the device to form an immunoprotective seal against infection. New cell growth and maintenance is typically frustrated by the considerable mechanical forces exerted on the interfacial layer of cells. In order to facilitate skin regeneration about the exterior of a PAD, subject cells are often harvested and grown in culture onto PAD surfaces for several days prior to implantation in order to allow an interfacial cell layer to colonize PAD surfaces in advance of implantation. Unfortunately, cell culturing has met with limited acceptance owing to the need for a cell harvesting surgical procedure preceding the implantation procedure. Additionally, maintaining tissue culture integrity is also a complex and time-consuming task.
As an alternative to cell culturing on a percutaneous access device, vacuum assisted wound treatment about a percutaneous access device has been attempted. While Dacron based random felt meshes have been used to promote cell regrowth in the vicinity of a wound, such felts have uncontrolled pore sizes that harbor bacterial growth pockets.
Thus, there exists a need for a percutaneous access device surface and processes to enhance autologous cell growth into a stable long term relation to the device.